Puasa? (CRACK Daily Life)
by Vante.lyn
Summary: [WARNING! AU, Gaje Alay, Garing, OOC sudah jelas, Don't like don't read] Sesuai judul isinya cuma sesuatu yang ngawur hasil kegabutan selama puasa./cek sendiri/


**文豪ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**

 **Warning: Typo,** **OOC** **, AU!Islam, GAJE ALAY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, sebaiknya baca habis buka puasa. Takut kalian istighfar mulu.**

 **.**

Puasa? (CRACK Daily Life)

.

Dihari yang cukup terik. Dibulan ramadhan yang sudah mencapai hari ke-15 bukan berarti semua sudah terbiasa untuk menahan segala hawa nafsu yang menyerang selama bulan puasa ini.

.

Yak. Prolog diatas ga nyambung lagi. Jadi to the poin saja. Mari kita tilik anak-anak detektif agensi bersenjata yang sedang duduk melingkar. Bukan mau yasinan, bukan. Mereka cuma sedang gabut setengah mati.

Perkerjaan kosong, misi ga ada, laporan sudah kelar. Jadilah mereka gabut dan memainkan permainan lama yang sempat tenar dulu. _Truth or Dare_. Semua anak ikut kecuali anggota cewek. Karena mereka mau masak—yang nyatanya hanyalah alibi agar bisa kabur buat tidur siang– dan minus Dazai karena bocah satu ini emang suka keluyuran. Plus minus Atsushi karena dia ada wacana dengan bestienya dari Port Mafia.

.

Sebuah botol sirup pertanda ramadhan semakin dekat diputar secara cuma-cuma, kemudian berhenti tepat pada Ranpo yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya diatas lantai, matanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit, tangannya terjulur ingin meraih sesuatu.

Tenang dia tidak kesurupan, hanya galau saja.

"Baiklah Ranpo, siapkan Truth or Darenya. Nah, sekarang korbannya."

Botol diputar kembali lalu berhenti diarah Poe yang duduk dipojokan—enggan ikut tapi dipaksa— bersama Karl yang duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Baiklah, Truth or Dare?" tanya Kunikida kalem. Namun tetap membuat Poe tersentak nyaris ambruk. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum mulutnya mencicit kecil.

"Dare?" Poe menatap kearah Ranpo yang masih tepar akibat kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Sungguh ia merindukan segala sensasi manis yang sudah menjadi adiksi bagianya setiap menit—baca:permen, biskuit, snack, arem arem, bakpao, gulali, kolak, dsb.

"Apa perintahmu Ranpo-san?" tanya Tanizaki mencoba membantu Poe yang masih canggung begabung dengan anggota detektif agensi bersejata(halah kepanjangan).

Pemuda itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dahi. Pose berfikir, bukan pose alay Dazai pas ujian.

 _ **Oke skip.**_

"Aku perintahkan Poe untuk memasukan biskuit secara paksa padaku."

"Eh?!" Poe mengerjap tak percaya.

"…Ranpo-san, bukankah kau sedang berpuasa?" Tanizaki angkat bicara lagi.

"Kalau minumnya tidak disengaja tidak apa apa kan?" celetuk si detektif cerdas satu itu.

Tanizaki _sweatdrop_. Ga mau jawab. Takut salah. Ingat, cowok selalu salah dimata cowo lain.

Maaf bercanda.

"T-tapi Ranpo-kun, secara logis aku yakin kau akan mempermudahku untuk memekasamu makan. Dan itu termasuk disengaja." Poe akhirnya berani bicara sendiri, setelah sebelumnya dibantu Tanizaki mulu.

"Hmmm benar, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau membuatku tertidur dahulu baru memasukan biskuitnya? Atau kau bisa minta bantuan Kunikida dan Tanizaki untuk menjegalku?"

"Mana bisa!" Kunikida berseru lebay. _Like usual._

"Bisa. Jika kau mau mencobanya."

"…?!"

"Lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong katanya kita boleh mencicipi masakan saat memasak?"

"Iya, asal tidak ditelan." Poe lagi yang jawab ya. Kasian dia kalau diem bae. **–ga**

"Kalau begitu semisal melumat lolipop tanpa ditelan boleh?"

"…."

"Atau kumur kumur pake es buah."

"….."

"Atau mengunyah keripik lalu di keluarkan lagi."

"…."

"Atau menjilat es krim lalu diludahkan."

"…."

Satu kata. _Spechless_.

"I-itu… aku izin ke toilet dulu." Poe bangkit meninggalkan Ranpo yang masih terkapar dengan pemahamannya yang makin nyeleneh. Kehilangan banyak ATP membuat pikirannya ngaco. –ceileh anak biologi

"Poe! Air krannya jangan diminum ya!" teriak Ranpo sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Bye bye, gitu maksudnya.

"ITUSIH KAU TADI YANG BERWUDHU KUMUR TIGA KALI TAPI AIRNYA DIKELUARKAN CUMA DUA KALI!" teriak Kunikida dan Tanizaki kompak. Sedangkan Kenji? Dia udah kabur main perosotan.

* * *

.

* * *

(Isinya cuma percakapan. AU keknya. Anggep aja gitulah. Ditulis saat gabut. Jadi saya males bikin deskripsi. Ha.. Ha.. **–stop** )

Dihari yang sama, waktu yang sama tapi beda tempat.

Atsushi: Umii?

Sihibusawa yang lagi asik main PS noleh.

Shibusawa: Umi lagi pergi main Pokemon Go. Katanya sih ngabuburit.

Atsuhi: Astagfirullah umi.

Shibusawa: Kenapa teh nyariin umi?

Atsushi: Atsushi mau izin ngabuburit ke mushola sama Akutagawa boleh?

Shibusawa: Ngabuburit apa nyari takjil?

Atsushi: Dua-duanya, ehe. (Atsushi nyengir. Dia ga pinter bohong. Kata umi ga boleh bohong pas puasa)

Shibusawa: Yaudah gapapa. Tadi main sama siapa?

Atsushi: Akutagawa. Tapi ada yang lain kok.

Shibusawa: Akutagawa teh yang ganteng bukan?

Atsushi: Bukan bang, yang ganteng mah Gogol.

Shibusawa: Berarti Akutawaga anak yang jelek?

Atsushi: Astagfirullah bang... Lagi puasa bilang Akutagawa jelek.

Shibusawa: Nah itu kamu bilang.

Atsushi: Kapan?

Shibusawa: Barusan.

Atsushi: ….

Shibusawa: ….

Atsushi: Yaudah bang, Atsushi pamit kerumah Akutagawa dulu.

Shibusawa: Lah tadi katanya main ngabuburit?

Atsushi: Ya kan, mampir dulu ke rumah Akutagawa baru pergi.

Shibusawa: Ohh, bentar jadi Akutagawa itu yang mana?

Atsushi: Ih bang, kepo bener sama Akutagawa. Abang teh naksir sama Akutagawa?

Shibusawa: Astagfirullah ngga. _He's not my type._

Atsushi: Yaudah. Pokonya dia ini yang ga ada alisnya bang.

Shibusawa: Ooh ponakannya Pak Mori?

Atsushi: Iya bang.

Shibusawa: Yang sering ditipu Dazai?

Atsushi: Iya..

Shibusawa: Yang adiknya cakep banget kek Raisa?

Atsushi: Iya bangg..

Shibusawa: Yang suka batuk pas terawih?

Atsushi: Iya...

Shibusawa: Yang suka manggil kamu Jinka? Eh Jinko? Yang jadi anak PMR biar bisa berteduh pas upacara?

Atsushi: Iyaa bang, masyaallah. Udah kek, ini Atsushi kapan perginya kalau abang ngomong mulu.

Shibusawa: Ohya udah. Hati hati ya. Abang doakan Atsushi lancar ngabuburitnya biar—

Atsushi: Iye makasih. Assalamualaikum.

Shibusawa: Walaikumsala.

Lalu Shibusawa lanjut main PS.

.

(Masih dihari yang sama waktu agak beda dikit. Beda tempat. Kediaman Tachihara)

Tachihara: Abi... Umi dimana ya?

Abi: Umi lagi kasih pakan lele. Kenapa?

Tachihara: Astagfirullah bunda… qerja lembur bagai quda.

Abi: Hah? Apasih? Exel ya?

Tachihara: Ngga bi engga. Ini Tachihara izin ngabuburit di masjid ya bi.

Abi: Wahh… anak abi alim ya sekarang.

Tachihara: Lah dari dulu kali, abi aja ga peka.

Abi: Wajarlah. Cowok kan gapernah peka.

Tachihara: Bi jangan sinetron deh bi. Tachihara teh sudah kenyang sama sinet yang abi tonton.

Abi: Masa iya? Demi apah?

Tachihara: Demi sendalnya Miper bi, Tachihara izin pamit ya.

Abi: Iya nak, pulangnya jangan kemaleman ya. Gak enak dilihatnya.

Tachihara: Iya, Tachihara pulangnya pagi kok.

Abi: Nah itu lebih enak dilihat.

Tachihara: Oke bi. Assalamualaikum abi.

Abi: Waalaikumsalam.

…?

So what?

.

(Hari yang sama. Waktu jelas beda. Tempatnya apalagi.)

 **-Anak kos story-**

Gogol: Van, vann, vannta, vanvan, vantat, vantastic babyy yeaa—

Ivan: Apasih Bokong zuma?!

Gogol: Hehe..

Ivan: Dih nyengir.

Gogol: Dos-kun mana ya?

Ivan: Itu dikamar. Lagi MLan sama Ace.

Gogol: Subhanallah bunda. :((

Ivan: Mobile Legend njir.

Gogol: Astagfirullah Ivan. :((

Ivan: Apaan njir.

Gogol: Van buruan azan kek, laper ini..

Ivan: Astagfirullah Gol. Baru aja imsyakk.

Gogol: Lah kok si Pushkin minum?

(Gogol nunjuk Pushkin yang lagi seruput teh asik. Tapi kemudian disembur airnya ke Ivan.)

Ivan: Astagfirullah kok gue di sembur. Gue kan ga kesurupan. :((

Pushkin: Eeya maaf. Ga sengaja itu loo.

Gogol: Sabar, muka lo emang kayak setan sih.

Ivan: Sial, kutang Jarjit diem bae!

Ace: Brisik woy!

Gogol: Woyy?! Ikut ML boleh? Triiisome keknya enak deh.

Ace: ….

Fyodor:….

Ivan: ….

Pushkin: ...

Gogol: Apa?

Gogol: Astagfirullah kalian semua penuh dosa.

"LO YANG DOSA BEGO!" —teriak mereka semua. Termasuk Gogol?

Ya intinya begitu lahh keseharian anak kos pas ramadhan. Asik dan rusuh. Brisikin tetangga.

.

When Chuuya and Dazai wudhu bareng. Pas Dazai nyisipin lengan bajunyanya sambil memperhatikan Chuuya berwudhu, tiba-tiba Dazai noyor kepala Chuuya.

Chuuya: Apasih bangsul?!

Dazai: Airnya kenapa ditelen bangsul.

Chuuya: Lah daripada dibuang? Mubazir.

Dazai: Tapi lu lagi puasa.

Chuuya: Tadi Ranpo juga.

Dazai: Terus lu niru dia gitu?

Chuuya: Ya, habis gue dehidrasi. Tenggorokanku kering seperti kodok

Dazai: Suaraku serak seperti kodok, cebol... Bukan tenggorokan.

Chuuya: Ohya deng... Tapi bodolah gue juga yang lakuin.

Dazai: Tapi puasa lu batal bego.

Chuuya: Hilih kambing. Bilang aja lu mau ikutan.

Dazai: Idih fitnah. Pakk Ustadd Fukuzawa...! Ini Chuuya airnya ditelen!

Pak Fukuzawa: Yaudah gapapa. Masa saya suruh dia muntahin airnya.

Dazai: KOK GITU?! YAUDAH SAYA IKUTAN AJA, AIRNYA DITELENN!

Atsushi dkk: ASTAGFIRULLAH DAZAI-SAN

.

 **(Daily life yang lain. AU juga. Nyeleneh, se-nyeleneh nyelenehnya (?). Kalian tipe yang mana?** **Hayoo ngaku/apasih anjey** **)**

.

Dazai: Tipe yang kalau berangkat sholat berjamaah pasti dikerubungi banyak cewek. Dia ini... Rese. Brisik. Ga bisa diem. Apalagi kalau pas sholat sebelahnya Chuuya. Itu siku tangan udah saling tinju. Baginya bulan puasa bukan berarti dia berhenti melakukan kegabutan dia melakukan percobaan bundir. :))

"Asal ga bikin batal puasa. Ga masalah."— _Dazai Osamu, si ganteng tapi sableng dari goa hantu(?)._

Chuuya: Tipe yang kalau sholat selalu diusir pindah ke shof cewek bareng Shibusawa. Tapi dianya ngeyel, menuntut hak kebebasan berdebat(?). Hal yang paling dia **ga** suka pas bulan puasa adalah Dazai yang jadi tukang sahur-sahur keliling. Kupingnya budek gaes. Masa yaa itu tuyul bungkus perban kalau bangunin make toa plus wajan. Gimana dia ga kzl?

Atsushi: Tipe rajin berangkat ke masjid. Baru azan dianya udah nyerocos ke masjid. Anak idaman banget. Dia juga tipe yang mau aja dibohongi Gogol buat beli petasan make uang dia, walaupun begitu dia juga ikutan main. Menikmati masa muda ceritanya.

Gogol: Paling berisik pas terawih, apalagi pas 'amin' udah panjang keras lagi. Bikin malu orang lain. Suka nuker sendal orang dimasjid. Nuker yaa nuker, bukan maling, gini-gini dia nyarat kok.

' _Nuker boleh, maling jangan.'_ – _Nikolai Gogol_. Habis sholat langsung cap cus ke lapangan desa. Termasuk ketua geng pelopor main petasan yang suka nyasar ke rumah warga. Namun berkat wajah gantengnya, dia selalu lolos dari amarah warga.

"Orang hensem itu bebas kan?" – _Si songong yang kebelah dua_.

Akutawa: Tipe yang langsung pulang habis sholat, terus nepar jadi mayat idup. Tidur is lyfe. Gitu katanya. Walaupun kadang dia suka dipaksa buat ngawasin Atsushi oleh Dazai. Takut bocah perak itu hilang, tak tahu arah jalan pulang. /halah

Kenji: Tipe yang selalu nagih tanda tangan ustad habis sholat. Tak lupa tadarus bentar lalu gabung sama Gogol dan Kejii, main petasan. Kadang kalau ada Dazai dia bakal jadi sekubu sama Dazai. Dan main perang petasan (silahkan bayangkan sendiri, petasan yang terbang kesan kemari). Dia ini tipe yang pas sahur bangunnya 10 menit sebelum imsyak.

" _Sahur telat, biar puasanya kuat sampe maghrib."—Kenji Miyazawa, 2k18. :)_ _)_

POE: **Pokoknya dia terawih.** (sengaja dicapslock biar keliatan)

Mark: Dia tipe yang baru ikut sholat pas udah mau rukuk. Katanya sih biar hemat tenaga. Kadang kelepasan buang gas. Kalau udah gitu biasanya dia nyalahin si John.

"Siapa yang kentut?!"

"John pak." **#Temenlucknut :))**

Kalai ketahuan dia bakal cengar cengir:

"Daripada ditahan, kan jadi penyakit pak, hehe."

Kunikida: tipe selalu menaati jadwal. Dia paling rajin pokoknya. Paling sering disuruh ngatur jadwal anak-anak piket masjid. Dan paling sering disuruh ikut kuliah. Kuliah subuh maksudnya. Dia ini paling sering kemalingan sandal. Entah diambil Rembo—ayamnya Pak Ustad Fukuzawa— atau emang ada maling di mushola.

Fyodor: Sama kayak Akutagawa. Habis selesai langsung pulang. Bedanya dia main komputer, entah ngedit video, main game, atau sekedar buka deepweb. Entah apa yang dia liat. Yang jelas bukan sesuatu semacam luc*ta luna atau mimi peri. -yekali video mereka ada dideepweb

Shibusawa: Temennya Chuuya kalau sholat selalu diusir ke shof cewek. Dia ini berangkat pake swallow pulangnya make high heels. Dia ini paling sering nimbrug gosip dimasjid bareng ibu-ibu pkk.

"Ada apa nih, noisy noisy?"

"…oh jadi kalian bosen ya arisan make duit. Yaudah ganti takjil apel gimana?"

…. giamana?

Tachihara: Pelopor tukang saur-saur keliling kompleks bareng Dazai. Kalau pas jam sholat terawih dia ini tipe yang selalu kabur duluan buat main petasan. Kadang Shibusawa jadi partner dia buat nuker sadal.

"Shibusawa-san ambil yang kanan gue yang kiri."

"Sip. Lu nuker pake punya Pak Fiztgerald, gue punya si Kunikida." —Subhanallah bunda :))

Odasaku: Tipe suamwi idaman atau calon mantu idaman bagi ibu-ibu kompleks. Baik, ramah, rajin. Pokoknya dia ini yang baik baik, yang jelek-jelek kasih Dazai. Dia ini habis terawih langsung pulang, nyiapin bahan masakan buat sahur. Terus dia ini kalau ngabuburit pasti seringnya dipanti asuhan. Noh. Gimana ga jadi idaman?

Fukuzawa: Imam dong gaess. Tapi kadang jadi muazin, dia juga paling sering dapat jatah ceramah. Saking seringnya cermah, sampe kucing-kucingnya pun dapat semburan ceramah.

"Wahai para kucing. Perpuasalah karena puasa itu wajib hukumnya." Ya begitulah pak ustad satu ini :))

Fiztgerald: HoLkaYY! (sengaja ditulis alay biar wah gitu) dia ini paling jarang ada dirumah. Seringnya holidey bareng keluarga walaupun lagi bulan puasa. Enaknya dia bakal bagi-bagi oleh-oleh pas balik. Sering ngadain OST (bukan ost drama apalagi anime) OST disini adalah Open Sahur Together, jadi bukber plus sahur bareng dirumahnya. Dia juga salah satu panitia zakat amal. Keren kan? Ada yang mau jadi istrinya? -lmao

Kejii: Tipe yang entah irit apa medit apa kreatif. Dia selalu bikin petasan sendiri. Bentuknya jelass.. Kalau ga lemon utuh ya lemon belah dua. Beda dengan Gogol, dia selalu kena amuk warga. Tp dianya ga kapok dan selalu ngulang.

Yosano: Mba-mba sadis. Salah satu anggota KSR di Universitas, dia ini tipe paling 'normal' pas ada kultum, disaat yang lain gossip. Dia milih buat nepar dilantai dan tidur sampe kultumnya selesai. Paling sering tuh mabok kolak. Iya kolak, yang lain semangkuk cukup dia tiga mangkuk masi mau lagi.

"Loh saya kan anak kos, sedekah kolak boleh lah."— _Pembelaan sang maba calon dokter bedah._

Kouyou: Ibu-ibu PKK. Ketua geng arisan yang kadang jualan kolak dan bakmie didepan masjid. Dia ini emak banget kalau dipasar, bisa-bisa Chuuya sama Kyouka malu sendiri liatnya.

"Bu masa yang kerdil segini harga 5 ribu. Turun lah.. Di sana aja saya bisa loh beli 2 ribu. Bu, kalau lagi puasa tuh jangan bikin susah orang lain bu. Udah tau kan hadist yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang menyusahkan orang lain maka dia juga akan dipersulit kelak? Emang ibu ini ga—"

"Eh Masyaallah iya buk iya. Silahkan tuh ambil 10 gratis." :))

 **#EmakSwag2k18**

.

.

.

 **End(dengan gajenya pt.2)**

A/N: Jadi amanat apa yang kalian dapat? Ya tepat. Jangan sampe ketauan kalau nyolong sandal / **gagitu**

Terimakasih sudah mampir~ semoga kalian tidak batal puasanya. Ehe. Selamat melanjutkan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan. Semoga berkah ya. Bentar lagi THRan loh~

Q/A: Kenapa saya masukin Gogol Fyodor mulu? Karena saya suka mereka, you know lahh wwww. Kenapa ada Shibusawa lagi? Karena mau saya nistain. HAHAHA /dikasih kolak

!Tolong jagan diprakterkin yang ada sana. Apalagi scene Chuuya. Tolong jangan. /-'!

Sekian.. Curcolnya. Terimakasih sudah menerima ke gajean diatas. Hope you enjoy it/beybey

.


End file.
